Sharing smiles and other little things
by LetyBaroque
Summary: Evan et Laura partagent leur passion l'un avec l'autre et plus encore. Lorne/Cadman pre-ship. 2nd in the Smile series. 1/2.


_**Aucun personnage de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient.**_

*Cette histoire se situe entre les épisodes Duet et Coup d'état.

* * *

**Sharing smiles and other little things**

**Chapitre 1**

Bien qu'Evan ne soit _que_ le second du chef militaire de la Cité, il n'en avait pas moins d'importantes responsabilités. En vérité, bien qu'il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit du Major de s'en plaindre, il se retrouvait fréquemment – pour ne pas dire tout le temps – avec la paperasse de son supérieur à remplir, et ce, en plus de la sienne. Son travail consciencieux n'avait pas échappé à Sheppard qui n'hésitait pas à gentiment abuser du dévouement de son bras droit, ce qui avait tendance à irriter Lorne.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, le Major aimait être sous les ordres du Colonel. Ce dernier se révélait très ouvert et beaucoup plus sympathique que tous les hommes qu'il avait pu servir auparavant, tout en demeurant tout aussi compétent dans son genre.

Mais le fait qu'Evan soit un soldat obéissant qui ne rechignait pas, même devant la tâche la plus exécrable, ne signifiait pas qu'il appréciait de s'occuper des papiers de tout le monde. Il ne s'était certainement pas engagé dans l'Air Force parce qu'il aimait écrire des rapports; il aimait le feu de l'action, même si ce n'était pas aussi évident dans son cas que pour d'autres. Qu'il sache contrôler ses pulsions casse-cous ne faisait pas de lui un gratte-papier.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'en plus de devoir sauver les fesses de SGA-1 lorsque ses membres se retrouvaient dans une situation périlleuse (une fois par mois, au moins, quand ils avaient de la chance), il devait aussi s'occuper de faire le sale boulot.

À sa connaissance, il n'y avait rien de plus harassant que de la paperasse. L'effort physique était épuisant, mais d'une manière qui lui convenait parfaitement, tandis que la fatigue psychologique lui donnait invariablement la migraine. Pas besoin de signaler que les jours qu'il passait derrière un bureau, tous se tenaient à bonne distance de sa personne.

Dire qu'il était de mauvaise compagnie en ces cas-là aurait été un euphémisme, il était carrément asocial. Et il en était conscient, ce qui le poussait à s'isoler. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai; il s'isolait parce qu'il était incapable de supporter ses collègues, tout simplement. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir, il avait juste besoin de relâcher la pression, ce qui s'avérait impossible avec tous ces gens alentour.

Ainsi, chaque fois que son horaire chargé le lui permettait, Evan se rendait sur son balcon préféré, armé de son chevalet, d'une toile et de peinture, pour laisser libre cours à son imagination, et surtout, se détendre.

Aujourd'hui lui offrait l'un de ces rares moments bénis. Le fait qu'il ait eu une journée abominable le rendait d'autant plus reconnaissant pour cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il avait vraiment besoin de cela, car en réalité, il ne s'agissait pas seulement que d'un jour épouvantable, mais bien d'une semaine de galères.

D'abord, SGA-1 s'était fâché avec la population locale d'une petite planète. L'équipe de Lorne s'était précipitée à leur rescousse (le sauvetage mensuel) et tout s'était relativement bien passé, excepté que le Colonel Sheppard avait été blessé au cours de l'opération. Et c'est là que les choses avaient commencé à se détériorer pour le Major.

Sheppard coincé à l'infirmerie, il était celui qui héritait de tous les papiers ennuyants à remplir. Mais encore, le pilote aurait pu gérer si ce n'avait été que cela, mais il avait découvert que son supérieur avait nombre de paperasses urgentes en retard. Du coup, le Colonel s'en était sorti (encore) à bon compte, chanceux dans sa malchance, et Lorne s'était retrouvé avec la tâche honnie sur les bras. Ses avant-midis n'étaient plus que feuilles empilées et lettres tassées depuis.

Ensuite, le tout avait viré au cauchemar quand Cadman lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait pour une mission de trois jours. Evan était un grand garçon, un homme à vrai dire, et il avait accueilli la nouvelle avec un apparent stoïcisme; il pouvait faire avec l'absence de son amie, après tout. Cependant, l'enfant subsistant en lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contrarié. En partant, elle prenait avec elle le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, sa routine était définitivement brisée. Plus de course matinale avec le Lieutenant : ou comment démarrer la journée du mauvais pied; il était irrémédiablement ronchon après ça.

Mais à cette seconde précise, rien d'autre n'importait que la toile devant lui. Il était plongé dans son univers de couleurs et de nuances, loin de tous ses soucis, et il n'avait plus aussi mal à la tête. Ou en tout cas, il avait oublié le mal en question, tant il était concentré sur son œuvre.

Et c'est parce qu'il était à ce point focalisé sur les mouvements de son pinceau qu'il n'entendit rien des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, pas qui stoppèrent à sa hauteur. Il ne réalisa la présence de l'intrus que lorsque celui-ci crut bon de se manifester.

― Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une âme d'artiste, Monsieur.

Evan sursauta violemment, ce qui arracha quelques pas-si-discrets gloussements de la part de l'importun. Quoique « importune » serait plus appropriée ici.

― Lieutenant, lâcha Lorne avec un brin de ressentiment.

― Major, répondit Laura qui masquait son amusement derrière une mine angélique.

― Vous savez, Cadman, cet air de petit enfant sage ne fonctionne que lorsqu'on est un gamin avec une bouille mignonne.

― Ah oui? Je pensais avoir la « bouille mignonne », à tout le moins.

― Ça ne suffit pas.

Mais tandis qu'il affirmait cela, il sentit sa rancœur lentement s'évaporer alors que le sourire de la Marine s'élargissait à l'aveu par omission du Major.

― Donc vous me trouvez mignonne, chantonna-t-elle, dans le but évident de le mettre mal à l'aise. Et bien sûr, Evan ne put ni retenir ses joues de prendre feu ni son regard de fuir celui de la jeune femme.

― Vous savez très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait assuré, mais ses rougeurs le trahissaient.

― Vous me trouvez mignonne, répéta le soldat, un rictus dégoulinant aux lèvres.

― Bien sûr, quel homme ne vous trouverait pas mignonne? répliqua-t-il défensivement. Il réalisa une fraction de seconde trop tard l'implication de ses propos.

― Vous me trouvez _vraiment _mignonne! s'exclama Laura, qui bien que gardant le sourire, avait les yeux ronds d'étonnement maintenant. Lorne ignorait si c'était le compliment en lui-même qui la surprenait ou le fait qu'il ait admis la trouver attirante.

― Ce n'est pas parce que je ne salive pas ouvertement ni ne flirte avec toutes les femmes qui passent que je n'ai pas d'yeux pour voir, Lieutenant.

― Hum. Vous ne salivez pas _ouvertement_, mais vous salivez _néanmoins_, nota-t-elle.

― Évidemment, c'est tout ce que vous avez retenu.

― Bien sûr que non, j'ai aussi retenu que vous aviez des yeux pour _voir_ et que lesdits yeux m'avaient vu _moi_.

― Votre comportement est infantile, Lieutenant.

La Marine pouffa légèrement, confirmant les dires de son supérieur.

― Un peu, admit de bon cœur Cadman sous le regard mécontent d'Evan.

― Mais c'est bien de savoir, ajouta-t-elle, je vais pouvoir affirmer avec certitude aux femmes d'Atlantis que tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour elles.

Le soldat de l'Air Force fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

― Face au manque de manifestations d'intérêt à leur égard, expliqua la jeune femme, beaucoup de ces demoiselles avaient conclu que vous étiez… que vous aviez une préférence pour les gens de votre propre sexe.

― Quoi? s'étouffa presque le Major. Elles pensent que je suis gai juste parce que je ne les traite pas comme des bouts de viande?

― Hum, oui. Dis comme ça, c'est vrai qu'elles ont l'air un peu stupides.

― Elles? Dois-je comprendre que vous ne vous incluez pas dans le lot?

― Effectivement. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais cru que vous étiez homosexuel, ce que je n'ai pas manqué de leur faire remarquer

― Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais je vous remercie de défendre mon hétérosexualité.

― C'est un plaisir, Monsieur.

Il voulut lui demander si ces femmes étaient au courant pour le _Don't ask, don't tell_, la loi militaire Américaine contre l'homosexualité, et qu'elles étaient conscientes des problèmes qu'il aurait pu avoir à cause de leurs commérages.

Aussi, il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi Laura, alors que toutes les autres croyaient qu'il aimait les hommes, était persuadée de son penchant pour les femmes. Aurait-il manqué de subtilité les fois où son regard s'était égaré malgré lui sur ses courbes? Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir été discret.

Merde, comment en était-il arrivé à se poser ce genre de questions?

― Et si on revenait à nos moutons? lâcha-t-il, voulant tout oublier de cette embarrassante discussion.

― Je voudrais bien, Monsieur, mais le problème c'est que nous n'en avons pas.

― Nous n'avons pas quoi?

― De moutons.

― Vous êtes bien consciente qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore?

― Oui. Et ma réponse allait en ce sens, nous n'avons pas de moutons auxquels retourner.

― Ok, soupira Lorne, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage, et si on laissait de côté le langage imagé pour quelque chose d'un peu plus terre à terre.

― C'est vous qui avez commencé, Monsieur.

― Sérieusement, Lieutenant, vous avez quel âge? Non, ne répondez pas à cette question!

Cadman se figea, la bouche ouverte, lèvres légèrement retroussées en une grimace enjouée. Le portrait était plutôt comique et fit demi-sourire Evan lui-même, ce que la rousse ne manqua pas. Elle pointa son supérieur et sautilla joyeusement, semant une fois de plus le doute sur son âge mental. Le geste attendrit d'autant plus l'humeur du Major qui appréciait étrangement le côté enfantin de son amie.

― Finalement, on est peut-être mieux de juste rembobiner et de recommencer depuis le début.

― Rembobiner, Monsieur, je croyais que vous aviez dit ne plus vouloir employer d'images.

― Vous étiez obligé de le faire remarquer, n'est-ce pas?

― Désolé Monsieur, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais de toute manière, ce n'est pas grave puisqu'on s'apprête à rembobiner et que rien de tout ça, donc, ne se sera passé.

Le pilote roula des yeux, préférant ne pas renchérir. Ça avait été une longue journée.

― Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une âme d'artiste, Monsieur, dit soudain Cadman, arrachant Lorne à sa lassitude.

― Hum, fut tout ce qu'il répliqua, plus demandait trop d'efforts en cet instant.

― C'était ma ligne, maintenant c'est à votre tour.

― Hum? réitéra le Major, un sourcil froncé pour mettre davantage d'emphase à son interrogation.

― Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai dit « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une âme d'artiste, Monsieur » et après vous m'avez salué.

― Oh, comprit-il.

― Vous avez fait vœu de ne plus parler que par monosyllabes à partir de maintenant, Monsieur?

― Non.

― Non, c'est une monosyllabe aussi.

― Oui.

― Ça devient agaçant, Monsieur.

― Ah.

― Monsieur, seriez-vous en train de vous foutre de ma gueule par hasard?

Pas de monoréponse cette fois, mais le sourire qui apparut sur la face du coupable était une preuve suffisante pour le condamner.

― Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'esclaffa la rouquine, Evan Lorne… euh pardon, le _Major_ Evan Lorne serait donc capable de s'amuser aux dépens d'autrui.

― Ceci laisse à penser que vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi, Lieutenant.

― Vraiment, Monsieur? Je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal avec mon influence, je vous ai simplement aidé à retirer le manche à balai que vous aviez dans le cul.

― D'accord, là vous faites plus que frôlez l'insubordination.

― C'est simplement une expression pour dire que vous êtes coincé, Monsieur.

― Les mots sont plus jolis, mais ça ne sonne toujours pas comme un compliment à mon oreille.

― Monsieur, vous devriez me remercier plutôt, cela doit être très inconfortable d'avoir un manche à balai à cet endroit.

Et elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses fesses. Le pilote réagit à la manière d'une pucelle effarouchée, cachant rapidement son postérieur, ce qui fit ricaner la Marine. Réalisant tout juste ce qu'il venait de faire, Evan se flagella mentalement.

― De toute façon, je croyais qu'on avait convenu d'arrêter avec les métaphores, enchaîna-t-il hâtivement, espérant dissimuler sa subite prise de couleur.

― Oui, vous avez raison. Navré Monsieur.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air navré le moins du monde.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Lieutenant? demanda Lorne, ignorant le rictus moqueur de son subalterne.

― Je vous cherchais.

― Oui, je me doute bien que vous me cherchiez. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vous me cherchiez?

― Aucune raison particulière, simplement envie de vous voir.

Une surprise teintée de méfiance peignit les traits du pilote, comme s'il recherchait un sens caché à sa réponse.

― Pas besoin d'être sur vos gardes, Monsieur. Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je vous mentirais.

― Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il avec lenteur, et son ton sous-entendait clairement qu'il était en train d'analyser la question.

― Vous réagissez comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait vous voir sans motif précis, s'énerva légèrement la rouquine.

― Ce n'est pas la première fois, hésita-t-il, mais ça fait longtemps. Je ne suis pas…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, faute de trouver le bon mot pour se décrire lui-même. Il y eut une courte pause – une seconde, peut-être deux – durant laquelle Laura se figea, consternée.

― Bah ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent! déclara-t-elle finalement, sévèrement.

Le Major ne sut pas comment réagir face à cet éclat. Il ne s'était toujours pas accoutumé à ce qu'elle défende son individualité. Il ne s'était jamais senti vraiment mal d'être plus ou moins mis de côté, il portait un regard distant sur l'attitude des autres à son égard, mais son « rejet » – peu importe la forme qu'il prenait – semblait la révolter. Il était touché, mais ne comprenait pas sa colère. Il aurait dû être celui en colère, non?

― Euh… je, je suis content que vous soyez revenu, relança tardivement, et gauchement, Evan.

― Moi aussi, Monsieur.

― Comment a été votre mission?

― Un succès, Monsieur, et donc très ennuyante. Ça manquait d'action.

Lorne approuva, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

― Et vous, Monsieur, comment se sont passés les derniers jours?

― Pourris, d'où ma présence ici.

Les sourcils de la Marine se froncèrent délicatement.

― Ce balcon est mon havre de paix, je viens ici pour peindre, développa-t-il. Et il fut presque aussitôt décontenancé de cet aveu, réalisant qu'il venait de donner l'emplacement de son refuge à son amie, mais surtout que cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

― Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, Monsieur, mais vous semblez plutôt doué à ce que je vois. Elle regardait la toile partiellement couverte en disant cela, contournant son supérieur pour s'attarder aux détails.

― J'ai moi-même fait un peu de peinture, lâcha-t-elle tandis qu'Evan se plantait à ses côtés.

― Ah oui? fit le pilote. Laura gloussa face à son évident scepticisme.

― Vous ne me croyez pas, Monsieur?

― Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à vous imaginer vous livrer à une activité qui demande autant de… calme.

― Je ne peux pas être… calme, selon vous?

― Je me suis mal exprimé, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous êtes quelqu'un d'énergique, que je suppose ne jamais tenir en place, et que la peinture exige de longues heures de silence.

― Eh bien, on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture. J'ai moi aussi un côté paisible.

― Je ne disais pas cela comme un reproche, vous savez.

― Et je ne l'ai pas ressenti comme tel, Monsieur, mais j'aime bien vous taquiner.

― Ce n'est pas bien prudent de taquiner un supérieur.

― Vous êtes le seul supérieur avec qui je me permets cette liberté.

― Et que me vaut ce traitement de faveur?

― Vous êtes mon préféré.

― Ah… euh, merci, balbutia Lorne.

― Donc, comme je disais, continua Cadman, souriant au malaise du Major, j'ai déjà fait de la peinture. J'étais un maître en ce qui concernait la peinture avec les doigts.

À cette déclaration, Evan secoua la tête de découragement, mais son (demi)sourire témoignait de son amusement.

― C'est vrai, Monsieur, mon prof me disait toujours que mes œuvres avaient du cœur. Elles avaient même tellement de cœur que ça débordait de partout. Bien sûr, c'est là que mon enseignant me disait de laver la table. Et la chaise. Et le plancher. Et d'aller me laver, moi aussi, tant que j'y étais.

Cette fois, le pilote pouffa carrément.

La rousse ne l'accompagna pas dans son hilarité, l'observant avec un sourire attendri.

― Quoi? demanda le soldat de l'Air Force, voyant qu'elle le fixait.

― Vous devriez rire plus souvent, dit-elle, ça vous va bien.

― Je ris aussi souvent que n'importe qui d'autre.

― Faux. Vous ricanez, vous ne riez pas.

― Il y a une différence?

― Ricaner, rigoler, c'est rire, pouffer, glousser, mais avec davantage de retenu.

― Génial. Donc je demi-souris et je ricane, je n'aimerais pas être mon propre ami.

― Allons, on a déjà statué que vos sourires avaient plus de valeur du fait de leur rareté, il en va donc de même pour vos éclats de rire.

― Est-ce que ça veut dire que la prochaine fois que vous gagnerez une course contre moi, vous me demanderez de m'esclaffer pour vos jolis yeux?

― Mes jolis yeux? J'accepte le compliment, Monsieur.

― Euh, ça fait plaisir, rosit-il, et il se maudit pour cela.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire rougir sans arrêt comme ça, et ce, même s'il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. La jeune femme avait très bien compris que « pour vos jolis yeux » n'était qu'une figure de style dans ce cas-ci.

― Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre présence…

― Et pourtant, normalement, quand les gens vous disent cela, c'est exactement ce que ça veut dire.

― Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde.

― C'est vrai, Monsieur. Vous êtes vous.

― Excellente déduction, Lieutenant Watson.

― Watson? Oh, comme dans Sherlock Holmes!

― Pourquoi faites-vous cela?

― Faire quoi?

― Jouer à la nunuche, comme si vous n'aviez pas compris du premier coup.

― J'aime bien faire l'idiote, parfois.

― Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de dire?

― Parfaitement, Monsieur, et c'est totalement assumé.

― Et vous réalisez que beaucoup vous sous-estiment pour cette raison? Ils vous croient tête en l'air et…

― Insignifiante. Oui, je sais, mais je me fiche de ce qu'ils croient. S'ils ne sont pas capables de voir au-delà des apparences, alors ils ne méritent pas mon attention.

― Je trouve simplement dommage que vous ne soyez pas appréciée à votre juste valeur.

― J'en ai autant à votre sujet.

― Ah oui, comment dites-vous déjà? Je ne me limite pas à l'image de l'homme-glaçon et il y a de la chaleur humaine sous mon manteau polaire.

― Absolument. Et cette tête, fit-elle en pointant son crâne, n'est pas vide contrairement à ce que certains pensent.

― Moi, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dedans, sinon ça résonnerait.

Il reçut un coup de poing à l'épaule en guise de réplique.

― Hey, s'indigna-t-il en rigolant.

― Vous devriez laisser l'humour à ceux qui savent le manier, Monsieur.

― Le manier, Lieutenant? Vous parlez de l'humour comme d'une épée.

― Tout à fait, lorsqu'ils sont bien aiguisés, ils font des ravages.

― Vous êtes très fière de cette mise en parallèle, n'est-ce pas?

― Trop fière, Monsieur.

Ils ricanèrent ensemble, puis Lorne reprit la parole :

― Sinon, ça vous dirait d'apprendre à manier le pinceau?

Les yeux de Laura s'écarquillèrent, consciente de l'importance de cette proposition. C'était à son tour d'être mal à l'aise.

― Vraiment, Monsieur? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Je sais que la peinture est pour vous un moyen d'évasion, que vous aimez être seul. J'étais simplement passée faire un petit coucou, vous savez, je ne planifiais pas de rester dans vos pattes. Je ne…

― Lieutenant, la coupa-t-il. Si je vous l'offre, c'est que je le veux. Si votre compagnie m'était désagréable, il y aurait longtemps que vous auriez capté le message.

― Hum, oui. Maintenant que vous le dites, j'ai entendu dire que votre diplomatie ne s'étendait pas à ce genre de cas de figure.

― Et puis-je savoir où vous avez entendu dire cela?

― Dans le Mess. Mais je soupçonne que ce que vous voulez vraiment savoir, c'est qui a dit une pareille chose.

― Vous soupçonnez bien. Alors, des noms?

― Non, Monsieur.

― Non, vraiment?

― Non, vraiment, confirma-t-elle. Si je m'exécute, ça va gâcher notre après-midi et celui des coupables.

― Notre après-midi? Vous pensez rester si longtemps?

― Vous m'avez invitée à le passer avec vous, non?

― Effectivement…

― Ça veut dire que vous allez être mon professeur et moi votre gentille et studieuse élève! s'exclama-t-elle, malicieuse.

Le Major tiqua à cette idée, l'imaginant mal en étudiante docile.

― Dans quoi me suis-je engagé? fit-il, un tantinet mélodramatique.

― La plus grande aventure de votre vie.

Son supérieur lui décocha un trois-quarts de sourire, il aimait l'aventure.

**À suivre…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Certaines personnes m'ont fait remarquer que je n'étais pas tendre dans ma vision du personnage de Lorne. Ici, je tiens à m'expliquer.

Au départ, lorsque les scénaristes ont amené le Major dans le décor, celui-ci n'avait pas tellement de reliefs. C'est normal, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore approfondi le personnage. Ici, je me sers de ce manque de développement à mon avantage. Ce que je veux faire, c'est montrer comment, au contact de Laura Cadman, Evan devient de plus en plus ouvert, moins lisse.

Peut-être l'aurez-vous remarqué, mais il y a déjà une évolution entre cette fic et _A smile as reward_. Tandis que dans cette dernière, la complicité s'installait, ici elle est déjà bien établie. Cela peut se sentir à travers leurs échanges – du moins, j'espère que cela se ressent – et par l'emploi beaucoup plus rare des Monsieur, Major et Lieutenant, démontrant ainsi une certaine familiarité.


End file.
